Mako Effect
by Illegaldemon
Summary: The side effects of Mako and the curiosity of the W.R.O Vice President. Zack Fair/Original Character. Don't like, don't read.


Written by, DesHeican.  
Zack Fair, Midgar, W.R.O, etc © Square-Enix / Tetsuya Nomura  
Dae Heican © Myself.

Another one-shot written in the W.R.O. building.

* * *

Mako eyes filled with lust stared into each other. It was about ten at night, Saturday evening. Shops were closing up and families were sitting down to relax after a long day. However, mass corporations such as SOLDIER and the Turks would not retire until two hours later, maybe longer. Hot breath intertwined as the bed rocked slowly back and forth. It was against the rules, yes, but teens never paid attention to rules.

It was a simply assignment. Deliver papers and Mako samples to the W.R.O building. Simple. A very easy task that even an infantryman could handle. Unless, you were Angeal Hewley's student. Then anything can get you distracted.

"Ahh-" low moans were covered by soft lips, drowning out the noise. Yes, the Vice President could always report such a thing to the General of SOLDIER, and get this dog fired for sure. Would he do that? Probably not.. The Vice President had watched this certain soldier for a while. It may sound perverted yes, if only the Vice President was older than this soldier male. The thing is, he wasn't.

The Vice President, a few years younger than the SOLDIER First class, was curious as to how such Mako injections worked differently than Turks or W.R.O army members. So, he experimented. He waited in his room, remembering as he told his boss, Reeve, to send the soldier to his room to deliver the papers.

Things didn't go as planned. As the door shut, the soldier launched himself at the Vice President. Grabbing here and there, kissing at sensitive spots. It was against the rules to attend to personal matters while on a mission, especially when the mission contains going to a different site.

However...

"Haa... harder.." The request was soon fulfilled as the soldier thrust faster, both bodies moving and was occasionally lit by the dim moonlight. Mako injections had harsh side effects.

Sweating, dizziness, fumbling of words, .. and, of course, getting a boner that can never be fulfilled unless done as soon as possible. Which was the case for the SOLDIER First class, Zack Fair. Yes, he could have taken it out on Cloud Strife, but was he around to tend to his needs? No. He was off on leave for Modeoheim. So, he settled for the next best thing.

The Vice President of the W.R.O, Dae Heican, was never into such things as this. He never liked being pounded by a larger male so hard and fast that it made him bleed inside and out. However; Zack Fair was an exception. The man was just to darn, _perfect. _The way he smiled, the way how soft his hair looked, and those lips. Oh God.

How he wanted to just touch them with his, just to see how it was like. Just for a little bit. He had gotten the chance however, way before this little incident happened.

It was a simple day, Dae was tending to his duties in the main lobby when the SOLDIER came in. The janitors had just swept, the floors now wet and slippery. Of course, being the oblivious SOLDIER Zack is.. he paid no attention to the signs. That was when he tripped. If it wasn't for the Vice President standing near the counter, he would have fallen right on his face, possibly chipping a tooth or two.

The two came close, for maybe five seconds, just enough for the Vice Pres. to get the scent of the SOLDIER and his breath brushing against his face. Zack breathed a sorry, more of a mumble, and backed up. He shook his head and regained his composure before giving the papers to the man.

Dae nodded and wouldn't stop thinking about that moment for weeks. It was soon replaced with the current situation and the sounds of slapping skin. The sounds soon grew louder as the intensity of the Mako in both bodies was reaching it's climax. The Vice Presidents back shook and shivered as the SOLDIER breathed hotly into his ear.

It was beginning to be too much as the SOLDIER stopped moving, and to only be pushed forward back inside him as Dae gripped his ass. The Vice President pushed his ass, forcing the SOLDIERs hips to move deep inside the other.

"Haa... oh yes."

The First class reached down, taking hold off the Vice Pres. cock, moving his hand up and down in a fast motion. The bed creaked back and forth, occasionally hitting the back wall. Zack bit his lip, feeling himself getting on edge.

Eventually, the SOLDIER groaned loudly, pouring and spilling his seed into the other, receiving a long low moan from the Vice Pres. He wrapped his legs and arms around the other, pushing his hips up, making the First class's member go in deeper, releasing more.

Zack would report the next morning, saying how he was kept late because the Vice President needed help with the paperwork. The First class would also say that he had gotten lost on the way to and from there, claiming that the monsters around there are harsher than they are in Midgar.

Which was not true.

Zack would have told the truth, yes, he would have told every little bit of truth to his mentor and General; if it wasn't for the Vice President of W.R.O. commanding him not to say a word and make up his own story to go along with how late he was to get back to the ShinRa building.

Sitting on his bed, looking out at the glowing reactor and the city, he smiled. It would cover up for a only a little bit, but it would eventually get out and it would be swarming all around the Midgar gossip column.

Zack Fair, First Class of SOLDIER, was never good at keeping secrets.

**END**


End file.
